Angels Palatine
The Wings of Sanguinius are a rather active--and somewhat well known, loyalist chapter of the Adeptus Astartes, located in the Prismata System of the Segmentum Obscurus. For much of their history, the Wings of Sanguinius have acted as the main defense force and arbiters of the Prismata System--as well as reinforcements should the Cadian System and it's "Cadian Gate" required aid. Most of their active duty is spent destroying minor Chaos incursions into their system, as the Eye of Terror (a giant warp-rift in realspace that leads to the hellish Realm of Chaos) resides in close proximity. Chapter History Not much is known about the Wings of Sanguinius' early history, aside from the fact that they are registered as a Chapter of the 21st Founding (also known as the 'Cursed' Founding) and are one of the few Chapters not to have fallen to the taint of Chaos or be declared Perditus by the Inquisition. Due to the reputation that comes with being a Chapter of the 21st Founding, they have found it rather hard to gain allies amongst their fellow brother Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes and have found few friends within the Imperium, aside from their homeworld's Imperial Guard Regiment - the 91st Alendur Vampires. Though, they mostly serve in a support role, the Chapter utilise a rather odd mix of tactics, being skilled in rapid deployments as well as being able to hold a siege as both defenders and as aggressors. This has earned them respect and admiration from some of the Imperium's other Adeptus Astartes Chapters. In the centuries since it's founding, the Chapter have come to know the Eldar Craftworld of Amondeer as allies, though in a rather begruding manner. What began early on as reports of shimmering lights during an Ork invasion and then the sudden decrease in the number of Ork attacks led many within the Chapter to question if it was in fact the Emperor providing his aid or if another party was involved. Not a decade later they would find their answer, as a small Chaos Warband of Khorne had arrived, forcing the Eldar to reveal themselves and aid the Chapter after they lost their first Chapter Master Izador Orenex during the onset of the invasion. Coupled with the fact that at the time the Chapter was still growing, having no more then 292 Battle Brothers at the start of the Chaos incursion, the Eldar were forced to respond. Following the repelling of this incursion an uneasy truce began between the Wings of Sanguinius and the Eldar of the Craftworld Amondeer--built upon mutal (begruding) respect as well as the need to defeat their mutal enemies. Though, it is obvious that the Eldar are only helping the Space Marines to service their own needs, to what extent remains unknown. While seemingly blessed in the number of victories it has won in battles over it's six millennia existance, the Wings of Sanguinius were recently layed low at the Battle of Oldenia wherein they lost more then half their number to a large Chaos Warband attempting to take control of their system. Though still considered a young chapter and only having taken part in a few major Crusades, all of them being Black Crusades, often acting as reinforcements in the Imperium's time of need--the Chapter is known to be deadly as it's recently shown with it's active assault of many Chaos held worlds within the Segmentum Obscurus in order to gain retribution for it's near extinction. During this new campaign the Wings of Sanguinius have shown that they are indead linked to the Blood Angels, cutting a bloody swath through Chaos held worlds. Despite this recent bout they have earned a reputation as a tireless protector of humanity within the Segmentum Obscurus. Chapter Culture Notable Campaigns Chapter Home World The Chapter's Home World--and main place of recruitment is Alendur, the second planet within the Prismata System. A large planet by itself, Alendur is a rather odd planet, with about 70% of the planet covered in water and only have five--albeit large continents. Out of the five, Oren is the largest, as such this is where the planets capital--the Hive City; Conval, is situated. Alendur was once a Feral world--with a small collection of tribes spread across the planet. The reason for this was due to a failed colonization effort by humanity prior to the Age of Strife, with the landing colony ship breaking apart and landing across the planet Fortress-Monastery Chapter Recruitment Chapter Organisation Order of Battle Headquarters Companies Chapter Gene-Seed Combat Doctrine Unlike most of their Sanguiniun breathern, The Wings of Sanguinius don't have an almost fanatical love of melee combat. Instead they prefer to focus on percise strikes from both at range, and at close quarters. In order to accomplish this their Neophytes are trained to use both the standard issue Bolter as well as a Sniper-rifle. This is to instill a sense of skill with ranged arms at an early age. In general, The Wings of Sanguinius are Codex Compliant, though they do take liberties. Their baseline squadrons are 7-men strong--1 Sergeant, 4 Tactical Marines, 1 Devastator Marine (usually carrying a Heavy-Bolter) and 1 Tactical Marine Equiped with a Sniper-rifle. The main reason for this squad set up being that in most situations the Chapter will face, they'll require squads that are able to both engage in active combat, as well as have a Sniper in the background--providing covering fire as well as tactical information they can gain from their vantage point--as The Wings of Sanguinius Doctrine dictates that the Sniper of each Squad is to take the high-ground. Though they seem to hold a preference for ranged combat, The Wings of Sanguinius are all to familiar with the draw of melee combat, with their doctrine centered around 16 Assault Marine Squadrons--instead of the Codex Compliant 12. Such Assault Squads are brutal, being declared to often be even more frightening then The Blood Angels themselves, as they fly in and attack with a Vampiric like frenzy, only seeming to stop the blood bath once their Chapter Master orders them to pull back--often chasing after fleeing enemies until they are all either destroyed or can no longer be tracked. As well as their Assault Squads, the Wings of Sanguinius have their Chapter Champion--the best swordsmen and warrior within the entire Chapter, who is tasked with fighting in the Chapter Master's stead, should he not be around--as well as the defense of all the Chapters deployed Captains--regardless of Company. With all of this said, the Chapter itself is also more then willing to make use of mechanical aid, using vehicles such as Rhino's and Landspeeders to transport troops as well as having a few Landraiders in stock--which can be used for combat situations. However--when it comes to the civilian populations of their Sector, the Wings of Sanguinius prefer to protect and defend the people that make up their area of control--even developing their strategies around the defense of population centers, though, it must be noted that they are more then willing (with a slight twinge of guilt) to leave whole populations to die to achieve a goal, such as stopping a large Ork invasion or manning a defense against the forces of Chaos. To summerize the Wings of Sanguinius' use of 'improved' Tactical Marine Squardons is tied directly to how they train their Neophytes, as well as the fact that they have possibly the most savage and brutal Assault Marine Squadrons (having 4 more then the Codex requires) known to the Imperium as well as making a point to defend those under their charge and making a point to make use of various vehicles within their arsenal. Equipment Usage As with most Space Marine Chapters, the Wings of Sanguinius make a point to keep their equipment in good condition, taking specific pride in keeping their Venerable-Dreadnought in service for many years without the needs for repairs. The Chapter itself makes widespread use of Tech-Marines, seeming to welcome the company of both Tech-Marines and Librarians--without prejudice, has allowed the Chapter to keep their weapons--even those of an exotic nature such as meltaguns, in extremely good condition, though, like most other Chapters they have adopted a rather Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Wings of Sanguinius' armor is primarily painted white--to symbolize the purity of that their honor brings to their heart, with the added colors of turquoise, red and gold. With the turquoise being used to trim the shoulder-guards, color the right hand of the Astartes as well as the knee-pad of the right leg and the inner leg and foot of the left leg. The red colors the the left shoulder-guard (which holds the Chapters Livery) as well as the red taking up the lower arms of both arms, as well as the upper helmet, upper backpack, the left knee and right foot. The yellow makes the color of the two backpack beads, but only of the Tactical Marines. While brothers of the Chapter almost always wear the ubiquitous Aquila Pattern Helmet--with Mk VII Aquila Power Armour, they also have managed to recover two functioning suits of Cataphractii Terminator Armor, the sets being integrated into the Honor Guard of the Chapter, one worn by the Captain and the other by the Sergeant. Chapter Badge The main Chapter badge of the Wings of Sanguinius is that of a golden gem held aloft by two angelic wings on a field of red, the gem holding a blackended fist dripping blood. However, the members of the Honor Guard as well as the Chapter Champion wear a slightly different badge, with the gem turned pale white and it showing obvious cracks and decay. It is speculated that the reason as to why the gem looks the way it does on the Honor Guard and the Chapter's Champion is that it is meant to represent the slow decay that the beauty of the main golden gem has undergone during the training and subsequent promotions of these members of the Chapter. In a sense it is a direct stab at the fact that even though Space Marines physically are immortal and unkillable by all but battle, their minds still slowly recede and so does the beauty the world once took on in their eyes. Notable Chapter Members Chapter Fleet Chapter Relics Chapter Relations Feel free to add your own Allies Feel free to add your own Enemies Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By the Wings of Sanguinius About the Wings of Sangiunius Category:Blood Angels Successors Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:21st Founding